It's Us
by yeetyeertyrtdf
Summary: Jane and Rafael had only been dating for a few months, but when he proposed it wasn't too soon. They love each other, no one could deny that. But sometimes jealous ex boyfriends can get in the way. This story is mostly based on their life after the birth of Mateo, but a little bit before (this first teaser chapter).


"It's us." Jane watched as Rafael finished his proposal. Everyone around her was staring her down, and for the first time since she got pregnant, Jane felt self-conscious. She looked into his eyes, and knew that even though this was so early into their relationship, it was meant to be (and Jane didn't like to use that phrase lightly).

Jane heard someone crying near her, she looked around to see who it was, but then realized it was she was the one who was in tears. She looked back to Rafael who was kneeling expectantly, smiling up at her. She touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Of course, Rafael," with those words, Rafael pulled her up into a breathtaking kiss, the oohs and ah's of the crowd not penetrating the sphere of happiness.

Rafael pulled away and leaned into her ear. "I love you so much, Jane," he whispered breathily. Jane leaned into him and hugged him as tight as she could, considering the significant baby bump. He held her hand as they pulled away and thanked the audience.

Everything directly after that was a blur. The only thing that kept her anchored to reality was Rafael standing next to her, holding her hand. Hours later (those hours including a lunch together and lots of cuddling) Jane and Rafael headed to Xiomara and Abuela's house for dinner. Rafael looked worried. "I hope Xo doesn't crucify me," he said quietly, tracing little designs on the palm of her hand.

Jane looked up and met his eyes. "I'm sure that things will be fine. You know Abuela adores you."

"But your mother…" Rafael began, before the door opened.

"Her mother what?" said Xiomara, standing there in an indignant position, hand on her hip and one knee slightly protruding.

"Nothing mom," Jane said quickly, pulling Rafael into the small house. "We're just ready for dinner, that's all." She and Rafael sat down at the dinner table, the smell of home cooked food enticing them to eat. However they both knew Abuela would have an ornate prayer to say before.

15 hungry minutes later, Xo smiled at the people around her. "Let's eat!" As they all began eating, Xiomara looked at the strange looks Rafael and Jane were sharing between bites of baked chicken and green beans. "Okay, what is going on between you two?" she asked, breaking the silent tension.

Jane and Rafael looked at each other one more time, finding hands underneath the table and holding tight. "Well today at the reading," Jane began, "Rafael proposed," she looked away from her family's eyes and looked back to Rafael.

"Qué?" Abuela said in surprise, looking from Rafael to Jane.

Rafael smiled at Jane, "I know it's soon, but I love her more than anyone in the world." He paused to look to Xiomara. "I asked Rogelio for his blessing, and he said it was fine. Looking back, I should've asked you too."

Xiomara's expression was indiscernible. She looked Rafael dead in the eyes and said, "We need to talk. Now." She stood up and stepped outside, expecting him to follow.

Abuela rolled her eyes and said, "Bueno, yo no lo vi venir." _Well I did not see that coming._

Rafael shrugged and stood up. "I did," he said under his breath as he walked and forward and out the door. He stepped onto the porch, which was shaded by greenery. He sat on the swing next to Xo, who looked at the lawn forlornly. "Look Xo, I love Jane more than anything in the world."

"And I don't doubt that." Xo said, brushing her hair back. Her eyes snapped to his, a motherly fire burning in them. "But if you hurt my little girl, I'll make sure you'll never be happy again."

"Xiomara, I have no intention to ever hurt her. I want to protect her from anyone who may hurt her ever." Rafael put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise, Xo, no harm will ever come to her while she's with me."

Xiomara looked at him and sighed. "Fine, you have my blessing. And no, I'm not just saying that because Jane is listening in through the door."

"I am not!" they heard from inside.

Rafael smiled to himself. "Thanks, Xo. I promise you wont regret it." He stood up and hugged her lightly, smiling at Jane through the window with a thumbs-up. They both walked inside and finished dinner.

After dinner, Jane and Rafael got in Rafael's car and drove back to the Marbella. Jane chattered on about her ideas for the wedding, while Rafael was mostly silent. He either looked at the road, or at their hands, together, or at Jane's hair whipping out the window. He wasn't really listening to most of Jane's prattle, but instead smiling at the thought of being able to love her until they died. When they pulled up to the Marbella, Jane asked the real question.

"Do we get married before or after I have the baby?" Jane asked, squeezing his hand to get his attention. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend our honeymoon with a stomach bigger than the rest of my torso."

Rafael kissed her on the forehead. "It's completely up to you. You are incredibly sexy no matter what."

Jane swatted at him playfully. "Oh shush, you just want to have sex."

Rafael smiled and twisted her hair through his fingers. "I'm not saying that's not true…" he trailed of suggestively with a condescending look from Jane. "But you know that's not why I'm marrying you."

Jane grinned to herself. "I know. But I want to wait, I don't want to be a beach ball whenever we get married." She kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me, I think it'll make our wedding better."

Rafael smiled and stroked the back of her hand softly. "Whatever makes you happy," he agreed, turning off the car and getting out. He walked to the other side and helped Jane out, where they walked to Rafael's penthouse, together.

As soon as they got to the top, Jane pulled Rafael into a long, lingering kiss. He smiled against her lips, brushing his fingers through her hair. She pressed harder against his lips, and Rafael turned them around, pressing her against the door and kissing her with the same amount of passion. A knock sounded at the door. Rafael pulled away, and kissed her once more on the cheek.

"You go to my- our room. I'll meet you there." Rafael opened the door where Petra stood, watching Jane saunter to the bedroom.

"Well someone was having fun," Petra said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways I hope you're happy with yourself. While you were doing… whatever you were doing… you missed the meeting with our financial advisor."

"Sorry Petra, I thought I pushed that till tomorrow." Rafael buttoned the top button of his shirt back, and fixed his hair. "I was a little busy asking Jane to marry me."

"You were a little busy _what_?" Petra asked, looking once again towards his bedroom where Jane was. "Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Maybe it is, but I don't care. I want to spend my life with her." Rafael shrugged off Petra's objection and stood up. "Well if you excuse me, I'd like to spend some time with my fiancée."

Petra stood up. "Whatever. Call me tomorrow to reschedule the meeting. Also the police want to search the hotel again."

Rafael led her to the door. "Okay, talk to you later." Whenever Petra left and he closed the door behind her, Rafael walked to his bedroom and sat next to Jane, who was already asleep after a day of excitement. He ran his fingers through her hair before getting under the covers and wrapping his arms around her. "Goodnight Jane," he whispered into her ear.

Jane turned over so that her face was facing into his chest, and realized this was the first time sleeping at his place since they first got together. Her fingers interlocked with his before she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
